The Hardest Thing in This World is to Live in It
by skittles12393
Summary: A Hunger Games songfic based on Katy Perry's song Who am I Living For. From Katniss' POV


**The Hardest Thing in This World is to Live in It**

I never asked to be the Mockingjay; the face of the revolution, but as some famous man once said, "some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them.

Eating the berries wasn't supposed to be some big act of defiance. All I was trying to do was keep Peeta and I alive.

After the Hunger Games nothing was the same; I rose up from the ashes of my fellow contestants as a whole new person. I was changed and not necessarily for the good.

Even though I knew it would be hard, I had to fight. If I could survive two Hunger Games, there's no way I was about to give up now.

I didn't have Peeta to protect me this time. He was the one that needed protecting now, and I'll be damned if he's ever in harm's way again, he's suffered more than enough for me.

_I can feel a phoenix inside of me_

_as I march along to a different beat_

_slowly swallowing down my fear_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I am ready for the road less traveled_

_Suiting up for my crowning battle_

_This is my own cross to bear_

_But I will get there_

The turning point for me was the visit to District 8. We thought it would be safe, we were wrong. When I realized the capitol was bombing a hospital, a hospital for christ's sake, I knew they had to be stopped. It was the first time I truly felt like fighting since they took Peeta from me. That was the act that propelled me from the sidelines, I was no longer an objective viewer of the war, I would fight and even if I were to lose I would take as many of the Capitol soldiers with me as I could.

_It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called_

_Standing on the frontline when the bomb starts to fall_

_I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames_

_Calling out my name_

This was no longer about me and my pain. There was more important people I had to look out for. What if that had been a hospital in District 12? What if those people caught inside of a burning building, unable to move, unable to save themselves, had been my family or my friends? I would fight for them; for all the people I have ever cared about. I would do this for Rue, who the Capitol saw as just another casualty of entertainment. I would do this for Prim, who deserved to grow up in a better world, one where you didn't have to fight everyday for a meager meal. I would do this for Gale, who spent enough of his life looking out for others. It was my turn to pay him back for looking out for my family while I couldn't. Most of all, I would do this for Peeta, who never should have been tainted by this war. I would always see him as the boy with the bread. I will fight this war for all the people I love and all the people who deserve to love in a free nation.

_I can see the writing on the wall_

_I can't ignore this war_

_At the eh-end of it all_

_Who am I living for?_

As my arrows flew at that hovercraft, I felt so empowered. For the first time since the Hunger Games, I felt like I was in control. I would fight back, because I could fight back. Then, turning towards the camera, I knew I could make others fight. I would give them a reason to believe. Believe in something better. My message would be broadcast to the world. It would be one that no one could ignore. If we burn, the Capitol will burn with us.

Deciding to fight this war could destroy everything I hold dear, but not fighting would be worse. What's the worse that could happen? They already took Peeta from me, and this might be the only way of getting him back. WIthout him the worlds not worth living in, anyways. I would give anything to have him in my arms again. No price is too much.

_I can feel this lightness inside of me_

_Growing fast into a bolt of lightning_

_I know one spark will shock the world, yeah yeah_

_So I pray for a favour like Esther_

_I need your strength to handle the pressure_

_I know there will be sacrifice_

_But that's the price_

_ I know it will be hard, but I believe I am ready to handle it. I survived two Hunger Games, already. What could be worst than that? Besides, I am not in this fight for me. I am doing this for the people of Panem. They have dealt with enough already, and if I can help this tiny bit I will do it. Nothing will stop me, because nothing is more important than the happiness of the people you care about._


End file.
